


If Only in My Dreams

by shiny_starlight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas fic, Daddy Alec, Established Relationship, Human AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Military Homecoming, ShadowAdvent 2018, Soldier Alec Lightwood, Teacher Magnus, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: Magnus is busy helping run his kids Christmas show when a very public gesture sweetens his evening.I'll be home for Christmas,If only in my dreams....





	If Only in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Shadowadvent](https://www.shadowadvent.co.uk/) challenge/event on Twitter. I was day 15.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [Taupfox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59) and [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy), who were also writing a fic for the calendar. Go read their entries! They are awesome!!

There was a palpable sense of excitement in the air.

Magnus could hear the loud murmur of voices on the other side of the curtain, and it made him smile even as he tried to corral the children into some semblance of order. Thirty kids in total, ranging in age from five to twelve, were running around, trying to remember and find their starting places. Every single one was dressed in something festive, making the stage a cochapany of colour and noise. He was trying to get them to quiet down and listen to him before Izzy resorted to her tried and true method of a piercing whistle to get their attention, but he had to admit, he was failing. The kids were just too excited. 

Magnus had been preparing them for this, the 10th Annual Fairchild Festive Extravaganza for the past two months and they were all excited for their families and friends to see and hear the songs and little plays there were putting on. There was twenty minutes until the curtain went up and they still hadn’t properly warmed up yet. It was chaos.

Magnus loved it.

A flash of blue in his peripheral vision was the only warning he had before one of his own little minions slammed into his left side, Magnus’ youngest son wrapping his hands around his waist.

“Papa,” Max panted breathlessly, “is Uncle Jace here yet? He promised he’d be here.”

Magnus smiled down at his youngest, running a hand through his inky dark curls.

“He’ll be here, Blueberry,” he assured the five year old, kneeling down to his eye level. “He said he was collecting a surprise for you guys for after the show, but he promised to be here on time.”

“What’s the surprise?” Max squealed, bouncing in place so his blue Elsa and Anna sneakers lit up with his delight.

“I don’t know,” Magnus admitted, straightening up “but he did say it would be worth it.”

“Ok, I’m going to tell Rafe!” Max announced, running across the stage to where his big brother was laughing with their cousin, Madzie. Max barrelled into him, much like he had done to Magnus, sending the two of them into a laughing pile on the stage floor. Madzie - a very mature nine year old who took after her mother Catarina in so many ways - just rolled her eyes at their antics and wandered off to find her own place. 

“It’s like watching Alec and Jace all over again,” a dryly amused voice behind him alerted him to the presence of his sister-in-law. “If they weren’t wrestling or climbing all over each other, they were giggling like school girls in their ‘super secret den’. Boys....”

Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis, Magnus’ co-worker (and the reason for his entire state of wedded bliss, if he was being honest with himself) came to stand next to him, headset perched daintily over her head as she ran through the lists on her clipboard one more time with Simon in the tech booth at the back of the room. She smiled fondly at her nephews as Rafael pulled Max up off the ground and straightened his Elsa dress, and his own elf costume, before he started herding his little brother into place for the start up.

“I’m glad he’s sticking with the Elsa dress, especially after that Winslow kid tried to make him feel bad for it,” she told Magnus, who nodded in agreement.

“Max is a very headstrong and smart boy. He thinks Elsa is a badass and his favourite colour is blue; we stand no chance against him. Besides, I’m certainly not one to be enforcing gender roles on him, now am I?” he asked, indicating to his painted nails and on point eyeliner.

“Very true,” she grinned, and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Need me to call them to attention?” she asked, an amused smirk on her lips.

“Please,” Magnus sighed, admitting defeat. “They’re just too damn excited.” Izzy grinned and placed two fingers in her mouth, emitting a whistle that was positively deafening in close proximity. He could hear Simon swearing loudly through the headset she was wearing, begging for a warning next time. But it was effective. All 30 kids froze in their tracks and Magus seized his chance whilst he had their attention.

“Ok,” he said loudly, clapping his hands. “Everyone, find your partner and find your place. We’re going to do a bit of warming up.”

  
 

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to go. It was still a little shambolic, but in the adorable way events with young kids often were, so it was ok. Besides, the audience was filled with parents, siblings, grandparents, cousins and friends of all the kids, so the atmosphere was already electric and bursting with festive good cheer.

Izzy nodded to him, he stepped through the curtains to the other side. The community hall he always ran his music and dance groups in had been transformed into a festive wonderland; complete with fake snow, Christmas trees and what seemed like miles of garlands and tinsel. Tables lined the walls, filled with crafts, art-work and gifts, all for sale in aid of their center. Magnus was so proud of everyone for doing this, and took a moment to smile and take it all in. The families were seated in rows of chairs in front of the stage and he could see dozens of cameras and phones being raised to record it, as he knew Simon was doing in the tech booth. He couldn’t wait to send it to Alexander.

“Welcome everyone to the 10th Annual Fairchild Festive Extravaganza,” he said into the microphone, grinning when all the kids cheered behind the curtain. “My name is Magnus, and I want to thank you all for being here tonight. We’ve worked hard and are sure we will bring you a night to remember. All proceeds from this evening will go towards ensuring that the North Brooklyn Community Center stays open for another year and continue to provide support and comfort for the whole community.” This time the audience cheered a little too.

“So, without further ado, let us begin.”

He handed the microphone off to Izzy as the curtain opened to show the kids sitting and standing on the stage, looking like Christmas cheer itself. His god-daughter Madzie, dressed as Mrs. Clause in a ridiculously cute red velvet dress, stood in the centre a little bit in front of the others with a microphone, looking nervous but determined. He grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up as Izzy waved a hand to let them know Simon would be starting the music any second.

The music started and the screen on the wall of the stage behind them lit up with the beginning of a long slideshow of photos of the community center all through the year, interspersed with seasonal paintings, drawings, photographs and videos.

Madzie, still looking nervous, took a deep breath and started to sing.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas…”

  
 

The show was a hit. There had been a few mis-steps here and there, but no one had noticed or even cared if they had. The kids had all had a blast, singing their little hearts out and acting up when it was their time to shine. Magnus and Izzy had tried to make it as inclusive a show as possible, having the kids singing traditional Christmas and Hanukkah songs, and made reference to some of the many religious holidays in the festive season.

It had been perfect, Magnus mused as we watched the kids finish with a rousing version of ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas’, with 10 year old Katie Penhallow signing along with it in ASL. One of Katie’s moms, Aline, had served with Alec in the Navy and had been partially deafened in an explosion when on manoeuvres. A very independent woman, Aline had made the decision to learn ASL and Katie had learned along with her mom to help communicate with her better. When Magnus had asked her if she could sign along with some of the songs to help include her mom, she’d cried and hugged him hard before rushing off to start practicing immediately.

Everyone finished with jazz hands, which Rafael had suggested once as a joke but all the kids had jumped on and insisted on doing. They finished and there was a terrific thunder of clapping and cheers from the audience. The kids held their poses for a long few seconds and started clapping as well, hugging and congratulating each other. After a few long moments of this, Magnus managed to grab their attention and indicated they should do the bow they practiced. The audience applauded again, and all the kids pointed to Simon at the back of the room and cheered. Simon half stood from his seat in the tech booth and did a little salute and the kids cheered again.

Once the applause had died down a bit, Magnus took up the microphone again and walked out to the center of the stage.

“I think you all enjoyed that?” he asked and everyone cheered again, causing him to laugh. “We’re glad you had a good time, and we want to thank you all for coming and for your continued support. It means so much that you could join us this evening-”

“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” Izzy’s voice spoke over his. He looked to his left, very confused. She had ditched the headset for her own microphone and was walking to the center of the stage, Max and Rafael in tow.

“Are you about to tell me Beyoncé is the greatest artist of all time? Because if you are, I already knew that,” Magnus joked to hide his confusion. This wasn’t what they had planned. He scooped up Max and put him on his hip when they reached him, hugging Rafe close with his other hand as Izzy smiled and addressed the audience.

“Like I said, I’m so sorry to interrupt. For those of you I don’t know, my name is Izzy, and I’m one of the volunteers here. I teach self-defence and tutor STEM subjects for the high school students. I’ve volunteered here for years, but I haven't seen such successful Christmas Extravaganzas until Magnus here took over. All of us here want to say a big thank you to this man for all the hard work he puts in here all year long. He helped plan the concert and the event, on top of the usual classes he runs here and keeping an eye on these two rugrats, so I think he deserves a huge round of applause.”

The sound was deafening. All the kids clapped and cheered and the audience stood and clapped. Magnus had known many of the families from years of teaching their kids in both the Idris Elementary School and here at the center, and it really meant a lot to him. He even heard an obnoxious wolf whistle coming from where he knew Maryse, Luke and their rag tag group of pseudo-siblings, nieces and nephews were sitting, and Magnus just knew it came from Jace. It took everything in him not to flip his brother-in-law off as Jace so rightly deserved. Still, he was glad Jace had made it. Max and Rafe would have been crushed if their uncle had missed the show they’d worked on for so long.

“Now,” Izzy said when the applause died down, “I’ve known Magnus for a long time. It’s been at least eight years since he walked into the teacher’s lounge at Idris Elementary and complimented my shoes, and we’ve been friends ever since.” Magnus laughed at the memory, recalling how he’d been impressed with, and a little in awe of, her ability to stay on her feet all day and teach in those heels. Izzy winked at him and turned to continue talking.

“What some of you don’t know is that I’m lucky enough not just to call this man my friend, but also my brother. When I first managed to convince him to check out this center to see if he was interested in volunteering, we happened to be here at the same time as my big brother Alec. He was doing a talk with some of the older kids about the pros and cons of military service, and I think he was wearing his uniform?” she trailed off, looking at Magnus questioningly, who nodded vigorously in response and elicited a laugh from the adults in the audience. “I always remember that Magnus just stopped dead, blinked a hell of a lot and murmured something along the lines of ‘Who are you?’ and that was it. Magnus was gone. Honestly believe I witnessed love at first sight in action. Luckily, Alec is just as gone on him and they are a sickeningly adorable couple.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t front, you know it’s true. Seriously, your wedding was so sweet I almost got diabetes.  Anyway, Alec has been in the Navy for the past 12 years, and unfortunately he’s had to miss out sometimes because he’s been overseas. Now guys,” she turned to address the boys “you know your dad is overseas right now?” They nodded in unison.

“He’ll be home in February,” Rafael said with a little wobble in his voice. Magnus pulled him closed into his side, giving comfort to his kids. They were so understanding for their age.

Alexander was always so scared that the separation would be too much for them or for Magnus, and that they would resent him for it. It had been a major worry for him when they had decided to adopt, but Magnus had reassured him as best he could. He loved Alexander beyond words, and Magnus understood his husband’s desire to protect people and to serve his country. He would never resent Alexander for that. And the boys understood. They missed him but they understood.

“He’ll be home soon,” Izzy agreed, rubbing a hand through Rafe’s hair affectionately. “He knew that this was a big night for you guys and he wanted more than anything to be here. So, he gave your Uncle Jace and I a special mission. We have a surprise for you guys, and I want you to look at the screen right there.”

The little family all turned as one to the screen on the back of the stage that Izzy had pointed at and Magnus gasped, tears forming in his eyes, when Alexander appeared before them. Rafe squealed in excitement and bounced on his toes, tugging on Magnus’ shirt. “Papa! Papa! Look!” he pointed at the screen.

“Daddy!” Max joined in, shouting in childish glee, pointing at the screen. “Look Rafe, Papa, it's Daddy!”.

“I see him, boys,” Magnus assured them, pulling his sons close and pressing kisses to their heads. He could hear gasps and murmurs coming from the audience, but Magnus paid them no attention. He was delighted with his husband’s thoughtfulness; that Alec had made the effort like this. He let Max slide from his hip and knelt on the floor between his kids, looking up at the screen. His boys crowded close, hugging him tightly.

Alexander looked tired. In the video, he was wearing a green t-shirt and was in front of a beige wall, seated at what looked like a desk. He was leaning forward, elbows planted on the desk and an eager grin on his face. He was disappointingly clean shaven, had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was desperately in need of a decent cutting but he was still the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever seen. It was a pre-recorded clip, frozen for a few seconds, undoubtedly so Max and Rafael could express their excitement before Alec began to speak and Magnus was glad for Simon’s thoughtfulness.

“Hey Max! Hey Rafe! Hi Magnus,” the recording of Alec waved. The boys waved back at the screen with big smiles on their faces, and Magnus pulled them even closer as he felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. Oh, Alexander. This would make their year.

“You know how much I wanted to be there to see you guys and I know how important this is for you. Your Papa has been sending me loads of clips of your rehearsals and I am so proud of you guys. You’re doing some amazing singing, Max! And Rafe, you’ll definitely be on the stage again with dance moves like that. You definitely take after your Papa. 

“I asked your aunt Izzy to play this for you guys after the show because I know you will have done an amazing job. I am so, so proud of you both, and thankful that I get to say that I’m your Dad, and that your Papa is my husband. Now, I want you to take your Papa out for hot chocolate, because I know you’ve all worked so hard. I’ll talk to you very soon. I love you guys.” He pressed a kiss to his lips and then to the screen before it went blank.

The boys waved again, and Magnus hugged them both, as hard as he could. Neither complained. Rafael seemed a little sniffly and Max buried his head in Magnus’ shoulder as they ignored the murmur of the crowd around them. He heard a few more gasps and Max stirred, looking over Magnus’ shoulder.

“DADDY!!” he shrieked, pulling out of Magnus’s arms and tearing his way across the stage. Magnus spun around, still on his knees with Rafael still hugged close and his breath caught at the sight in front of him.

Alec.

His Alexander.

His husband, who was supposed to still be overseas in parts unknown, and whom he wasn’t expecting to see for another two months, was standing on the other side of the stage.

Wearing his dress blues.

Magnus was glad he was already kneeling, or else his legs would have given way at the vision in front of him.

As it was, he wondered if he was having a heart attack as he sobbed at the sight of Alec sweeping their youngest into his arms and spinning him around, even as Rafe scrambled out of Magnus’ hold and ran full tilt for his father. Alec caught the seven year old easily in his other arm, spinning them both as they laughed and shouted. He put them both gently on the ground and the boys wrapped their arms around his waist in a vice grip. Magnus was dimly aware of the other people in the hall standing and clapping, of Izzy sniffling beside him and Madzie practically vibrating with the need to go hug her Uncle Alec.

Magnus stood, legs unsteady as he started a walk that quickly changed to a run as he crossed the stage and threw himself at his husband. He felt his strong arms close around him and he buried his face in his husband’s neck, breathing deeply the scent that was uniquely his.

“Alexander,” he choked, clutching him to his own chest. “Gods, Alexander….”

“Hey Magnus,” Alec chuckled, burying his face in Magnus’ hair. Magnus pulled back and glared playfully at him.

“Hey Magnus? Don’t you ‘Hey Magnus’ me! How long were you pla-”

Magnus’ tirade was smothered by his husband’s lips as Alec grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him close, completely ignoring the wolf whistles that Magnus was sure came from more than Jace this time. He gave in easily, winding his hands around Alec’s neck and up to tangle in his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. Alec clearly didn’t care about the hat, hauling him closer as if he was trying to climb into Magnus’ skin with him.

Five months.

Magnus hadn’t seen his husband in the flesh for five whole months. They had talked in that time, of course. They had even managed to Facetime once or twice, which the boys had loved and talked about for days afterwards. But the reality of it was that Facetime had nothing on the feel of Alec under his hands, the touch of his lips and the warmth of his body pressed close to Magnus’.

They broke apart to their children giggling and trying to climb up hug them again. Alec’s cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly. Magnus was certain he looked no better, and add to that the fact that his makeup was undoubtedly halfway down his cheeks, but Magnus found he didn't care in the slightest.

“How is this possible?” he whispered.

“Jace came to get me from the airport. I’ve been watching in the wings for the whole show,” Alec admitted, smiling down at his kids. “You guys were amazing!” he gushed and the kids grinned.

“Did you see my dance, Daddy?” Rafael asked, bouncing on his toes with excitement.

“I did! It was so good,” Alec assured him, attention divided between both his children. Max had started spinning so his Elsa dress flared and his shoes lit up, and Alec laughed, helping him twirl. Magnus’ heart felt full to bursting. His husband was here with him, his children were at his side, and his family was coming onto the stage to surround them, and he had everything he needed

 

 

They took the party back to their loft. Magnus eventually managed to dig Alec out of the circle of their family and brought him home to their loft, promising them all pizza if they let him get Alec home to rest. He had barely placed the call before they all descended on the loft, the Lightwoods arriving well before the pizza did. 

All of them.

Maryse and Luke arrived first, probably because they had no kids to pack up and strap into a car. Izzy and Simon arrived next with their little one, Sophia. At just three years old, Sophia had been just a little too young to participate in the concert but had happily sat on her Nana’s lap for the duration. When Alec had shown up on the stage, she’d apparently tried to climb over Ragnor, who was seated in front of her, to get to her Uncle Alec up on the stage.  A smug looking Jace followed next with a very pregnant Clary, who had tearfully hugged Alec so much he had started to look freaked out. Ragnor, Cat, Madzie, Raphael… one by one, all their family arrived and Magnus stood back, basking in the love and happiness that shone from every single person.   

When Alec was distracted by… everything, Magnus pulled Jace aside, glaring at him for almost a full minute as Jace got more and more uncomfortable, before he pulled him into a long, hard hug. They didn’t hug: Magnus and Jace. They were family and they loved each other, but they were more likely to throw a casual and playful insult the other’s way rather than get all touchy-feely. But Jace had a hand in bringing Alec home to Magnus, so he was getting hugged even if it freaked him out. After Magnus pulled back, he straightened his jacket, brushing away non-existent lint.

“Let's never speak of this?” he offered.

“Agreed,” Jace said, smiling a crooked smile at him and wandering his way back to Alec’s side.

Magnus hadn’t had the chance to speak to Alec properly yet; forced to share him with the others. But he didn’t mind; he knew how important Alec’s family was to him, and Magnus had no defence against Madzie’s puppy dog eyes as she clung to Alec’s hand. Their boys were running around, bringing new toys, pictures and books that they had acquired in his absence to show him. He inspected every single one, oohing and aahing over their art and their choices, hugging them close every single time.

 

 

It was only after Alec’s third jaw-cracking yawn that Magnus managed to start herding people out. Alec promised to visit them all over the next few days, and eventually the crowd dispersed leaving Magnus and Alec standing in the glow of the Christmas lights on their tree, arms wrapped around each other. Magnus felt it as Alec took a long, deep breath, basking in the feeling of being home. 

Max and Rafael had passed out on the couch a little while ago, worn out from the excitement and the energy of the show, and the emotional upheaval of having their daddy home unexpectedly. Alec, who’d long since abandoned his dress uniform and was clothed in a simple t-shirt and jeans from his closet, held Magnus close as they watched their kids sleep. Magnus could see the glimmer of tears gathering in the corners of his husband’s eyes.

“They’ve gotten so big,” Alec whispered as if unwilling to disturb the fragile silence.

“They have,” Magnus murmured, kissing him gently on the cheek. “And I’ve documented it all for you.”

“Gods bless camera phones,” Alec grinned, kissing him gently on the lips. “Come on, let’s get them into bed. I need some alone time with you.” He pulled out of Magnus’ arms and scooped Rafael up, carrying him into his bedroom. Magnus sat next to Max on the couch, running a hand through the little boy’s hair, watching him sleep. He didn’t try to move him. He knew Alec would want to put the boys to bed by himself: he always liked to do it solo for the first few nights after his return from deployment. It wouldn’t surprise Magnus if Alec would insist on doing it every night until Christmas. With a jolt, he realised that he didn’t know how long Alec would be home for, or if he would even be there for Christmas at all.

Alec came out of Rafael’s room, wiping his teary eyes but with a huge smile on his face. He pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips as he bent to pick Max up, grinning at his costume.

“Still obsessed with Elsa, isn’t he?” he whispered.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec giggled, actually giggled, as he headed with Max towards his bedroom.

Magnus sighed and did a cursory clean up of their living room, meaning he shoved everything onto the countertops in the kitchen to be dealt with the next day, before wandering off. He was drained himself and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with his husband. He shut off most of the lights and made his way into the master bedroom and to their en-suite. The ritual of removing his makeup relaxed him and when he was done, he peeled himself out of his clothes and dropped them in the hamper before he made his way back to their bedroom to pick up some pyjamas.

Alec was standing at the end of their bed when he came back with his t-shirt in his hand and jeans unbuttoned and he audibly gulped at the sight of Magnus his tight boxer-briefs and nothing else. Magnus abandoned his plans for pyjamas at the look in his husband’s eyes and sauntered over to him, adding a little sway to his hips that Alexander definitely noticed.

“I love you so much,” he breathed as Magnus got closer. As soon as he was within arms-length, Alec dropped the t-shirt, reached out and pulled him in. Warm, calloused hands slipping up Magnus’ back, and they both gasped at the contact of skin to skin. “I love you, Magnus. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I love you too, my darling,” Magnus whispered, stepping close and kissing him lightly. He rested his forehead against Alec’s, joining their hands together and kissing his husband’s knuckles. “How long do we have this time?”

Alec jolted back, eyes wide, leaving Magnus totally confused. “Oh Gods, I didn’t tell you,” he breathed. “I didn’t get the chance to…” He stepped in closer again, large hands coming up to frame Magnus’ face. Alec’s thumbs gently brushed the skin on his cheekbones and Magnus leaned into the caress, relishing the proximity.

“I spoke to my C.O.” Alec told him, pressing a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I’ve been in the military for a long time, Magnus. Almost twelve years in total. I love it, and I love serving my country.” He took a deep breath, looking Magnus directly in the eye. “But I love you more. I love you, our boys, our life here. And I’m tired of seeing it through a camera lense. Herondale agreed to let me transfer to the reserves for the next six months until my contract is up.”

Magnus couldn’t breath. Did he mean…? What this actually happening? He could see Alec looking at him with confusion and slight concern as he gasped in huge lungfuls of air.

“Magnus, talk to me,” he begged.

“Does this mean you get to stay? That you won’t be re-deployed?”

A beautiful smile spread across Alexander’s face as he pulled him close again.

“I get to stay,” he confirmed. “I might have to go do a few weekends here and there until my contract is up in June, but I’m staying. Magnus, I’m home. For good.”

He barely blinked before Magnus leaped, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist and crashing them both to the bed, smothering him in kisses. Alec laughed, wriggling underneath the onslaught as Magnus made it his mission to kiss every single available inch of his husband’s body.

“I take it you approve,” he huffed out breathlessly as Magnus finally settled, straddling his hips and pressing slow, wet kisses across his torso.

“Meh, I’m not too bothered,” Magnus dismissed, grinning up at Alec as he rolled his eyes. “I’ll have to cancel on my other husbands of course, now that you’re going to be around full time.”

Alec growled and grabbed him by the hips, flipping them so he was hovering over Magnus.

“Tell them that you are mine,” he whispered. “That you belong here, with me.”

“Trust me, darling,” Magnus whispered back, closing in for a not-so chaste kiss. “There is no place on this earth that I would rather be.”

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm ever feeling down, I go online and watch military homecoming videos. They instantly cheer me up, as there is such an outpouring and expression of love in them. You can't be sad when watching them. I have the hugest respect for members of the armed forces worldwide, as they do very difficult jobs that I know I don't have the strength to do. 
> 
> Also, I kind of based Alec's rank and position on Steve McGarrett's in Hawaii 5-0, as he could transfer to the reserves with relative ease. I did my research on tours of duty, military ranks etc. If i have made any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
